


Emerald Eyes.

by oliveb72



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveb72/pseuds/oliveb72
Summary: The song "Emerald Eyes" by Anson Seabra kind of reminded be of Kara and Lena. I'd suggest listening to the song while you read.: )**Shrug**
Relationships: Kara Danver & Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Emerald Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. :)

_The summer night, the fading light_  
_The perfect place, the perfect time_  
_To take you somewhere we both want to go_

“Follow me” she said as she held her hand up for the brunette to take. “I want to show you something.” She said as she lifted the shorter woman into a bridal carry. Together, they took off to the skies in the depths of the warm night.

_A starry drive in mid July_  
_Park the car, turn off the lights_  
_And venture through a field out on our own_

They touched down at the bottom of the daisy field hill. Hand in hand the crept up to the top in silence. At the top there was a stand-alone tree, beneath which was a red and white picnic blanket. They lay down and gazed at the stars.

 _The birds they sang a melody_  
_My heart was keeping time and we_  
_Were dancing on the edge of something new_  
_Slow at first but still it seems_  
_That we'll go down in h_ _istory  
_ _As lovers from the start, just me and you_

The chirping in the distance was the only sound for miles. The blonde turned to the brunette and glanced at their intertwined hands. When her gaze returned to the crimson lips she saw the emerald eyes staring back at her.

_I've spent a thousand nights_  
_Lost in your emerald eyes_  
_Lost in a place where I know you can see my soul_  
_Make me lose track of time_  
_You and your emerald eyes_  
_Finally found a place that I can call my home_

Stars sparkled above their heads, but the only stars that Kara saw were the ones in those emerald eyes. She didn’t know how long they had been like that but with every passing second, they seemed to edge impossibly closer.

_A subtle breeze, it's you and me_  
_Chest to chest, no in-between_  
_And every moment's better than the last_

The gentle breeze blew through their hair tangling together, but they didn’t care. For them, all that was there was themselves and each other. Lena’s fragile hand came up to brush the strands of gold out of Kara’s face, as she let it rest on the rosy cheek.

_Anything and everything_  
_That I could ever want and need_  
_Is standing right beside me in the grass_

  
Stars long forgotten, auburn horizon peeking out. Not a cloud in the sky. All they saw was each other, especially when the blonde leaned in and joined their lips together. A silent “I love you”. A promise which both of them understood.

  
_The birds they sang a melody_  
_My heart was keeping time and we_  
_Were dancing on the edge of something new_  
_Slow at first but still it seems_  
_That we'll go down in history_  
_As lovers from the start, just me and you_

  
_'Cause I've spent a thousand nights_  
_Lost in your emerald eyes_  
_Lost in a place where I know you can see my soul_  
_Make me lose track of time_  
_You and your emerald eyes_  
_Finally found a place that I can call my home_

  
_I've spent a thousand nights_  
_Lost in your emerald eyes_  
_Lost in a place where I know you can see my soul_  
_Make me lose track of time_  
_You and your emerald eyes_  
_Finally found place that I can call my home_

The “I love you too” was lost to the dawn.


End file.
